My Black Dahlia
by x.Kaley.x
Summary: Sometimes, we are only the monsters you make us out to be. This is the story of Fenrir Greyback, and how he became a monster. Rated M for graphic death.


My Black Dahlia

_The Story of Fenrir Greyback_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_I've decided to create a series, this and Blasphemous and Abandoned are part of it. The stories are going to show how the dark wizards they are, came to be. This story was inspired by "My Black Dahlia." by Hollywood Undead. I hope you all enjoy. Oh and it is not a song-fic, so be happy about that. The song only inspired the idea.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I loved you, you made me hate me<em>  
><em>You gave me hate. See it saved me.<em>

* * *

><p>A bright summer evening near a lake somewhere in England, a young man, roughly about sixteen years old stood in front of a young woman the same age. They were both happily chatting and holding hands. Kissing to fill the silences, and watching the lake's creatures flutter about in the water.<p>

You could tell that the two were absolutely in love with each other. The boy's eyes were lit up and a wide smile filled his face. The girl, with her bright blonde hair and her words were the only two things that mattered to the boy.

That is, until he checked his watch.

"What's the matter, Fenrir?" The girl asked, noticing his suddenly fallen features. She wondered if she had said something to offend him.

"Nothing, Claudia, it is getting late though, I should get you home before it gets dark." He replied with a smile, the strain of the smile was invisible to the girl.

Fenrir had yet to tell Claudia about his secret. They had been together for two years, and he still hadn't told her. He did not want her to think of him as a monster. He quietly locked himself away in his basement every full moon.

"Can't we stay until the moon rises, it would be wonderful to watch it with you." Claudia looked at him with a sheepish smile. "Very romantic as well."

He knew that it would not be romantic. The night would turn into a bloody mess where he killed the woman that he cared for so much. That he wanted to marry. They were the talk of Diagon Alley when they visited there for their dates. Everyone thought that they made the cutest couple. Madam Malkin had actually told Claudia she wanted exclusive rights to design the wedding robes, should that ever come to pass.

"I'm afraid that we can't, love." Fenrir dropped her hand and looked away, "I have something that I want to tell you."

Claudia looked puzzled. "Then tell me, Fenrir. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"This isn't just anything. I've been keeping a secret from you since we have started seeing each other."

You could tell that the girl was getting visibly upset and worried. Crazy things ran through her head.

"What is it, Fenrir?"

He looked down at his feet, and somehow found the strength there to tell her.

"Claudia, I am a….I am a werewolf." Fenrir looked up at Claudia, tears in his eyes. "I have been since I was a child."

She stood there, mouth gaping open and closed, trying to find words to reply with. She had one, and it was,

"Monster."

She turned and walked away. Fenrir stood there and called after his love. After a few failed attempts, he sunk down to the ground and punched it until his hand bled and ached. How could she just leave him? She loved him. She told him that she loved him, she had for the last year and a half. They had made love. They had discussed wedding plans. They were going to have a life together, and he told the truth about himself, and she just walked away.

Could she not see that he was not a monster? He had never hurt anyone severely since being turned. He had torn some furniture to bits, but never a person. He had never hurt Claudia, either. Just because he had a disease, he was a monster. No he was not.

Lycanthropy does not turn a person into a monster. The loss of humanity, of sanity, of love, turns you into a monster.

That night, Fenrir Greyback did not return home and lock himself safely in the basement. He sat there, alone, and watched the moon rise. When it was at its peak, his transformation happened. The feral version of the boy was not a pleasant sight to behold. He _looked _like a rabid monster. He had not had his dose of wolfsbane potion, and there was only one thing on his mind.

Claudia.

The interesting thing about werewolves is that even though you have no conscious human thought, if you wanted something very badly in your human state of mind, it can sometimes carry over to the lycan side.

This is exactly how Fenrir found Claudia's home. How he knew which window was hers. How he showed her what a monster really was.

When morning came, Claudia's parents walked in her room and screamed. Their daughter lay in slaughter. Slaughter being the only way to explain their disembowelled daughter's corpse. There were claw marks on her face, her mattress and pillows were torn and shredded. The aurors arrived soon and told the parents it was a werewolf attack. Her parents were devastated and the Ministry put out a warning for the beasts.

Fenrir was far away in a cave somewhere where other werewolves, more feral ones, took refuge after a transformation. He felt sick to his stomach, and was sipping an herbal tea one of the women that stayed there made him.

"Don't look so sad, kid, everyone has their first time." An older man with a scruffy beard, and scars covering the right side of his face, told him. "It gets easier after time. Especially if its the Wizarding lot. They don't give two shits about us, ya know. We barely have the right to be alive, let alone get a job or have a family. What do they expect us to do? Take it lightly."

"They think that we are monsters. We are only monsters when we get treated like them." The girl, her name was Adisa. She looked very sad for a moment. "They killed my son, you know. I had a son, and he was like us. The aurors came to my house and took my child from me. He attacked the neighbor's _cat_. Not even a person, a bloody cat. They took him away and he got the Dementor's kiss and died a week later."

The scruffy, bearded man gave a look of remorse to Adisa and a firm hand on her shoulder. "Be strong, dear. One day things will either change, or the Ministry will face a revolution of all magical creatures. We're not the only ones treated like scum…"

The man continued his speech, but Fenrir was not very into the conversation. He was quietly contemplating what he had done. He was heartbroken, completely devastated at Claudia's rejection of him, and the face that he murdered her. No, not murdered, mutilated her.

He had turned into the monster that she thought he was.

* * *

><p>Review if you liked it.<p> 


End file.
